The Madness of Blackladder
by Comycat1987
Summary: There is an old myth surrounding the skeleton race, a myth that says the madness of one layed a curse of fangs on all the others. Is this true? W.D Gaster has uncovered the Journal of Blackladder and his descent into insanity. In the end, the choice is up to you (part of the Howlingtale series! Warning for blood, violence, and creepiness.)


_Journal of Blackladder- 17xx_

Today, our race has been forced to the depths of sadness and ice.

We, monsterkind, have lost the war.

The Bur'Ren- or sometimes called king by the younger folk- has declared this our new home.

We were always the peaceful type. Mind our own, really. We had no qualms with the native tribes of humans. We actually quite liked them. However, years ago, a new batch of humans came from across the seas.

We welcomed them, until we met the monsters they had enslaved from across the bodies of water. Bird monsters to deliver messages across the sea, monsters to work fields and carry lumber. All were treated so poorly, even hit with long snake-like objects. They chased the native tribes off their land, though left us very much alone after a threat or two. No wise man provokes a monster, after all.

They were far from friendly. They tell stories of us to their children, even view us as savage beasts. We, our people, are just simply monsters.

We never struck the first blow. A monster child had begun playing with a group of human children. Innocent, she was. But the human men saw her, and stabbed her dead with their bayonets. Soon after our anger, they declared war and overpowered a small monster tribe to the far East.

The war was fast, but bloody. Our numbers were greatly diminished- there are only around 300 or so of us left. We fought back fiercely, however. Humans are not as sturdy as a monster is. It is easy to char, break or otherwise cause fatality. They overpowered us with sheer number, and with their new uses of gun-powder.

They chased us to the mountains, taking a shard of magical rock, and sealed us with the promise we would freeze after a short while. They do not know we can withstand winter temperature rather well. It's not like it will get colder.

We have sheltered in a large open cave. The magical stone of Howls creates a climate for various creatures down here. This is the farthest point from it though, so there is not much. There are various cave dwelling creatures for us to live off of, however. We have even eaten some of the feral dogs that inhabit this place. I hope we chase the dirty vermin off soon.

I wonder what our future holds. Some monsters claim to feel sick, or have strange cravings for human blood. Some say their teeth have changed or they hear howls in their head. The war must have caused mass delirium.

I must return to Asgore now. He needs assistance in laying out plans for our new city Underground.

17xx

This magic is of madness and fangs.

So many monsters. Almost a hundred. Affected.

We call it the wolf disease. I would prefer a less dirty name myself, so I would say Wolf Madness.

They turn wild and savage, craving blood. They grow fangs and claws, sometimes even fur. Some maintain their minds, some don't. We have had to kill many monsters who have turned, and burn their dust in a pit far from the others. We don't know if it is contagious, or not. All we know is it is brought on originally by the Howling magic.

Asgore himself tries his best to convince the others to let dangerous specimens live. I vigorously disagree. Most specimens with anything but mild symptoms should be rid of to keep the rest of the populous safe. I suspect if we let our feelings rule over that this filth will be the rest of us.

We have run out of most plant foods. We live solely on meat now. It is a hard thing to aquire, but with our numbers dwindling further we should be alright for a bit. I personally despise meat, but hard times call for hard measures. It isn't as unclean and disgusting to me as it once was.

My children have been left untouched, thank the stars. I wonder if the skeleton race is immune, perhaps. We are lesser in numbers but I have not heard of a skeleton contracting the Wolf Madness. Some skeletons hid or were even spared exile. Because we are half human. I do not suspect they were treated even as half human.

I shall rest now. I have been having a bit of insomnia recently. Sleep is utmost important.

17xx

The number of sick has fallen significantly. However, it is still a fear.

Those only mildly affected can live on normally. Those who have heavy symptoms and have not gotten to the point of turning have been confined. We just had one confined go mad right in front of me. It was a scary but… odd sensation. I could almost understand the dog speech he let out from his frothing mouth.

The capital has had significant progress. Made of a light purple stone, we have created small houses for our citizens. I personally like the clean look they have. I have begun to crave the messy mosses and forest from above, though I guess you miss what you lose.

My children are doing wonderfully. My eldest, Abadi, has taken an interest in science. Maybe he will one day serve the royalty, in a different way than I. With his knowledge and intelligence. He makes me more than proud.

My other son is very reserved and would rather play with rocks. He has great physical prowess, but I would rather be focusing on more useful endeavors. Franklin is still younger however, so he may still find something scholarly in himself.

It seems in these hard times some monsters have taken it upon themselves to become rude, maybe judging. One told me today that my eyes looked weird. If I didn't have a duty of dignity to hold I would have spat in her face.

It is to be expected. We live in fear now, of our peers and the bloodlust of the wolf. We have heard howls at night, and are unsure whether they are the feral dogs that roam these lands or our own brothers.

?

I was retired of my position today.

I am angered, but would not dare go against the ruling of the Bur'Ren. No one calls him that anymore, really.

We have begun to repopulate. I feel old now, though it has only been 20 years. I haven't spoken to my sons in a while -actually, I have spoken to no one outside of my duties, of which I have been retired.

I often forget my sons are adults now. They avoid me.

There is quite simply not enough food. We have grown berries and other tiny plants but they do not interest me. I have gotten quite used to meat through the years, but that is limited. I would ask for a bigger ration, but the fear of the Wolf Madness still remains.

There hasn't been as many cases. There is only one quarantined every month, and usually they are let go quickly.

Maybe I was fired because of my lack of self care recently. I have avoided bathing or cleaning my clothes. It keeps slipping my mind. I am filthy.

Well, at least I have all my time to myself now.

?

Monsters refuse to see the truth. Pitiful, they are.

They teach the children to fear humans. That they are very powerful. Even one. We all know a single human can be killed like a bothersome fly. We are the superior species.

I have come to find many ugly flaws within the monsters. Seeing them makes me want to show my teeth. I have come used to odd feelings as of late. Probably my solitude.

They are so fearful. It would be best to teach hatred, so we may one day get revenge. Even looking back at my former wife, I see how filthy she is. How filthy everything is.

I ignored the kings calls today. I no longer wish to hear his voice, and his stupid questions.

I wish I was allowed to hunt with the hunters. The screening is vigorous. Very few are allowed. I don't know why. I would love to kill my own food.

I saw a dog in the marketplace today. Dare I say we have a vermin problem?

?

How dare the king betray me?!

Me, his oldest servant! I have been serving him for years! Why has he put me in quarantine today, when I showed up to my post! Saying I was retired years ago. Rubbish!

I was told I have a disease. They have a disease. There is nothing wrong with me. They tried to show me two skeletons, and they talked like they knew me.

My sons, as we sane folk know, are young. Not fully grown.

Sometimes they don't understand what I am saying. It angers me so. So much so I yell and shout all night, and they never respond. Say they never understand my speech.

I am stuck in this cell now, with only my books and a bed. I'd rather sleep on the floor.

#!;(

They refuse to feed me meat.

They refuse to feed me.

They give me plant rubbish. I can't eat this!

They don't understand me now. It's like they have forgotten normal tongue.

I have met one saving grace however. He is a black dog, who visits me.

Oddly enough he understands me. I can speak with him, and he speaks with me.

He is much more poised than the scum that call themselves monsters.

He speaks of a pack. Of running over show covered fields and freedom. Of how monsters drove his pack from home.

He even brought me meat.

I wish I could join him.

….

I have been freed.

Oh, what a good time it was.

He brought his pack, and they tore down the door. They had even taken care of the guards. We ran together, through the darkness. They showed me prey, prey that felt familiar. But we killed and we killed. The taste of blood is so wonderful.

I am not as fast as them on four feet. But I will adapt. I am one of them now.

We were attacked, but we slunk into the night before they could do much. It was too dusty anyways, and there was already a glistening red pool below us.

I hardly remember how to write. What is the point, anyways? What made it so fun? Whatever. I am not bothered. We went past the capitol, and into the snow. It is so much better here.

We live in tunnel dug near the river. Underneath is a large hole. It keeps nice and warm.

I am a part of the pack now.

!

They found us

They killed us

They want to live here

This is our territory

We attacked them but they killed many

Some of us ran east

The rest of us ran to the forest

I tried to defend my pack and my Bur'Ren

They killed the Bur'Ren

He brought me to this pack in the first place

They follow

I am bleeding

I will lead them away from my pack

They corner me

They corner me

I don't want them

I don't understand what they say

There is a skeleton there with a sword

They are monsters and they killed my pack

They will not have me

I will die with my wolf honor in tact

These are my final words

The wolf will haunt you forever. He will bring madness and blood. He will revenge the sins you have brought upon them. You stole his home.

Especially you, skeleton. I will be sure all with your blood will fall into madness. Either they become one with the wolf of the wolf will tear them in two.

The wolf will jump the cliff now.

But remember.

S

* * *

 _So is the remnants achieved of the journal of Blackladder, the mad. He served the king as a letter reader, organizer, and writer. He enjoyed writing and other scholarly approaches, but the magic of the underground slowly ate away at his mind. Legends say he is the cause for many misfortunes upon the skeleton race, though these can not be proven by science nor history alone. These are half written folk tales at best._

 _His younger son, Franklin, became a royal guard captain. He personally requested be the one to attack the dogs in Snowdin. However, after the mission he began to slowly deteriorate into violence. The stronger magic outside the first capitol seemed to be too much, as he soon attempted to murder his brother, Aladi, the first royal scientist. He failed however and was imprisoned. Before attempts could be made to treat him he was found in his cell, tearing himself to shreds and breaking his own bones until he turned to dust._

 _Aladi suffered no mental illness, and lived a decent life. He even had children. He and his wife, however, were caught by a pack of feral dogs one day and killed._

 _The skeleton race, as a whole, seems to be prone to mental illness and excessive behavior disorder. As stated before, many chalk this up to the wolfs curse. I, however, believe otherwise. Skeletons seem to have a naturally weaker mind, possibly due to complications from being a hybrid species. At least, so from history. I happen to be the last skeleton currently living. Data on our species is limited, but my hypothesis is that our health can be impacted by our blood. I myself deal with bad headaches and eyesight._

 _We are susceptible to obsessive or extreme behavior. Be it in a certain subject or otherwise. I have found countless takes of skeletons being enthralled and obsessed with a single subject, object, hobby or even person. We also deal with grief very, very poorly, as seen by Franklin._

 _There are few moonbloods today. Monsterkind has gained a natural tolerance. We have grown in influence of the magic, becoming more canine like as a species, but the last Moonblood documented was the fallen child of Asgore and Toriel. Monsters were violently effected long ago because of the new exposure, or at least I theorize. I do not have the opportunity to test a Moonblood, after all._

 _In conclusion, the legends of the Mad Blackladder can be chalked up to the poor composition of the skeleton specie and not the superstitious folktale, and the effects of the moon magic. I think, however, that maybe one day a Moonblood will come along to rival Blackladder the mad._

 _That will be a frightful day indeed._

Submitted – 1203

Royal scientist WD.G

* * *

 **This was just a random little thing I decided to make. Perhaps only to add in a little more to the lore of Howlingtale. There are effects on the text I had played around with that didn't make it to this version (Blackladder writes in the Blackladder font till the last two exerps, ect) because fan fiction does not support them. If you are curious I can send you the link to the original document!**

 **I really like adding in little things to think about. Is Sans's behaviour from a curse? Is it just a pile of rubbish?**

 **That, my readers, is up to you.**

 **Be sure to review and whatnot, and I'll see you in the next chapter of ToaR! Also let me know if you would like to see a short on Franklin or something else!**

 **~comycat**


End file.
